


I'll try to Remember the things that I can't

by AlphaAbi



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Recovered Memories, Robin remembers stuff, and tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi





	I'll try to Remember the things that I can't

Vague memories from the past flooded into Robin's mind. A warm sense of homeliness, even though everything was cold. The dead yet welcoming eyes of his pale best friend. The deafening silence of the shadows in the halls.  
He sighed and leaned against the long table in the centre of the room. The old castle smelled of damp stone and the air was still and cold. Everything on the table had been left like it was all those years ago. Each gauntlet and candle lined up in rows. There were red mats and silver cutlery left atop the table. It was sort of creepy, everything like it had been back then.  
Robin straightened up and went further into the room. It was some sort of throne room with it's tattered throne at the back, high candlestick holders and a long dirty carpet down the centre of the room. It lead to the throne and was covered in a thick layer of dust. Robin looked around him. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror, which lay to the side of room, abandoned. He walked up to it and ran his eyes over the figure. His hair was thick and black. His eyes were surrounded by dark shadows. He was nearly eighteen but for some reason he couldn't remember the majority of the time he had spent as a young teen. It were like those years had been taken away from him. How could he not remember? He sighed. He did not know.  
Robin sat down on the throne and tried to think. He thought about the pale boy he had remembered earlier, as he look around for any clues. He wore black, a long cape hanging over his shoulder. He had dark brown, almost black, hair and eyes the colour of diamonds. They were so impossibly clear that Robin had to think twice to make sure that the memory was even real.  
The boy with steel-like eyes stood smiling in Robin's memories. This boy was different and strange. Robin wanted to remember something but the boy's image just continued to smile.  
Robin began to think back to when him and the boy were in the castle, the flame torches casing their shadows on the stone walls. He could hear loud noises, too loud for him understand. It were like a voice chanting or someone's last warning.  
Robin could see everything now from his point of view. He looked down to see that his feet were running across the cobbles. He could hear footsteps ahead of him and, when he looked up, he could see the boy. They stopped at the end of a corridor and the boy looked around the corner. Now, the boy turned to Robin and he got a clear view of the his face. Ignoring everything, Robin tried to focus in on the face. He knew that he remembered it; he just didn't know where from. He tried to step forward but it was only a memory and he found that he could not do so. Suddenly, his vision blurred and the chanting started again, even louder this time.  
Robin held his head in the palms of his hands, as the noise started to hurt his ears. The chanting was a little clearer now and Robin wondered if it were in Latin. It sounded like a name. No, maybe a title. Robin could almost chant along with it now.  
"Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus..." he muttered to himself "Vladimir! That had to have been his name," Robin wonder aloud, breaking the silence of the empty room he sat in. He remembered walking around the castle even more clearly now, following Vlad, in the dark, and sometimes he'd even be able to picture Vlad's voice.  
He got up and look around again. There was a sound coming from down one of the halls. It took Robin a while to register it but he soon got to his feet. He followed the sound down the hall and searched for the source of the noise. It was a flapping sound echoing against the walls. Robin walked down the hall until he got to a stairwell.  
"Hello..." He called out. He knew that no one could possibly be here; it had been abandoned for years.  
When he reached the top of the stairwell, he looked up to see that he had reached the top of a castle turret. There was a small open window in front of Robin, through the stone. Robin looked around again. A bat fluttered down from the ceiling and out of the window. At first, it scared Robin but he soon calmed down and crawled into the small room. He couldn't stand; the ceiling was too low. However, he could comfortably sit in the corner, watching the bat fly around outside. Watching the bat was rather homely, it helped Robin relax. It reminded him of something that he didn't remember. He sighed, deeply, and continued to watch it dart through the sky.  
Then, it came to him.


End file.
